


Distraction

by vulpineTrickster



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Rare Pairings, This Pairing Needs More Love - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has things to do but he has something else in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I love love LOVE Bixlow! He is one of my favorite characters and I believe him and Lucy would totally be BFFs ^w^ But right now, they make a cute couple <3 
> 
> Crack pairings are my weakness lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Lucy wakes from her slumber when the early morning sun streams through a gap between the curtains. 

She groans at the intruding rays and rolls over without disturbing her snoring bedmate, pressing her face into the pillow. As much as she would like to stay in all day, her errands will not complete themselves. 

Lucy prepares to slip out of the comfort of her bed until a pair of muscled arms encircle her waist and pull her back against a bare chest. 

“Don’t leave,” a low voice murmurs while its owner nuzzles her hair. 

“I have a ton of things to do and I promised Cana and Levy I’d go shopping with them.” 

“You can go out with Tipsy and Bookworm any time. Besides, we haven’t seen each other in a while and I missed you.” 

“Geez, when did you become such a romantic?” 

Her bedmate wryly chuckles. “Right when I started dating you.” 

Lucy shudders as a mouth presses against her bare shoulder just before it moves up her neck and stops below her ear. Teeth lightly graze her earlobe before nibbling on it. A pair of calloused hands grips her waist, their black-nailed fingers kneading slow circles into the skin. 

“Ohh…” she moans. “Distracting me like this isn’t going to change my mind.” 

“Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that,” the voice teases. “You’re fucking enjoying this~” 

A warm sensation pooling in the pit of her stomach has Lucy rubs her legs together to be rid of the building ache. Of course, it does not help when a certain male body part presses against her backside. One hand abandons her waist and eases her legs open with gentle touches. Long fingers waste no time at finding the spot that makes Lucy pleasurably writhe. 

She lets out a breathy sigh and rocks against the hand. Each brush, each press has her wantonly gasping for more. A finger slips inside her, soon followed by another, and rubs against her slick inner walls, probing deeper. Her ear is nipped again, rougher this time. Her skin flushes pink in arousal. The sensual touches make her heart thump rapidly beneath her ribcage. 

Lucy is so close, so—

“Y’know, if you really _need_ to go out today, I can stop right now and we can pick this up later.” 

Lucy freezes and glances over her shoulder at her bedmate, face aghast. “You wouldn’t dare.” 

“You bet, Lu, since you wanna go shopping instead of spending time with your boyfriend. Guess I’ll be on my—” 

“Move one inch and I’ll sic Cancer on you,” she threatens, yet her eyes playfully gleam. 

A tongue embossed with the Fairy Tail symbol waggles at her. “Alright, you win. Now…where were we~?” 

Lucy squeals as a triumphantly smug Bixlow rolls her over to face him and gives her a big sloppy kiss. 

“Love ya, Cheerleader.” 

“Love you too, Bix.”


End file.
